


Homer, Flanders, and Santa get GRINCHED

by juicydhugger



Series: Homerotica [4]
Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Everyone Is Gay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Grinch References, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Scat, Spitroasting, Yule log, asshole winking, cleveland steamer, grinch penis, ho ho homos, late night sex, ned flanders has two dicks, santa's big fat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydhugger/pseuds/juicydhugger
Summary: It's chritmas Time and Homer hears a noise the night before christmas,. How does Homer react to seeing that wily Grinch trying to robe his family's presents? Why is Flanders here? Is Santa going to give Homer a lump of coal (if you know what I mean) for Christmas? Find out!
Relationships: Ned Flanders/Homer Simpson, Santa Claus/The Grinch, homer simpson/santa claus, homer simpson/the grinch
Series: Homerotica [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996681
Kudos: 6





	Homer, Flanders, and Santa get GRINCHED

Christmas tim was here and Hommer Simpson was redy to enjoy it his family. He was gong to watch as the family would opem there presents: Marge wood get her knew ironing bord, Lisa would get her new sacksophone, Maggie would get a new pacifer and eben Bart would get a new knife. Yes, even the Bratman would get a gift, Homer thot, bug not Granpa. He sux.

Homer placed allt he gifts under the tree in the lat night when all of a suddem he herd a sound. He looked around when he saw te chimneyplace start to smoke, but their was no fire. Then, a mysterious person p;loped from above and entered through the chiney, was it Santa? Homer itched his penis as the smoke cleared and revealed a green being, a little fuzzy, but wearig a Santa suit all the same.

"Wait a minut, you're not santa!" Homer exlcaimed.

"Oh shit," the Grinch said. "Uh, oh..."

Homer tackled the Grinch to the ground and pinned him. He puched the Grinch in the face, but as he did, who else but Ned Flanders walk thorugh the door?

"Hi diddly doodle, Homorino!" Ned said. "Oh my..."

"Huh?" Homer asked.

The Grinch punched Homer in the nuts, causig him to roll over and kneel down with his big but in the air. The Grich grinned as his green penis begin to get erect. He fucked Homer's ass as Ned started to get naked and display his too fourteen inch cocks.

"Wow, Homer, you're mouth it rewaly good!" Ned laughed.

"This as is quite tight," The Grinch proclaimed, "It fits my pens just right!"

As Homer ghot spitroated, the chimeny had a magicla dust about it as the magic man himself appeard. Yes, Santa was in the Simpsono house, naked and holding a bottle of tekeela.

"Ho ho ho," Santa said. "You already got started without me, Homer? THat's really naughty of you... Perhaps I should give you a big lump of coal instead..."

Homer turned over as Santa got up over him and spread his ass checks wide. Santa then laid out a big, steaming hot turd over Homer's chest as the Gricnh and Ned came all over Homer's yllow bodey.

"Now what to do abot you ho ho homos here," Santa said. "Grinch, you naughty boy..."

Gricnh smiled. "That looked pretty hot," he said. "May I give you, Santa, a yule log?"

"Go right ahead," Santa said.

"Ooh, this should be good, by diddly," Ned said as he stroked his dicks.

Santa lied on the foor next to Homer and patted his big bely. Grinch got up close and peronal with his ass near Santa's face and his asshole winked as the Grinch gave Santa a gift. A gift in the form of a goreen yule log on Santa's beard.

"Hohho ho ho!" SAnta said. "Now it's my turn to fuck that Grinh ass!"

Santa proceeded to poud the Grinches ass while Homer and Ned got down to fuking. Homer fuckd Ned's ass, going at it with tre intense fervor of two big black gay horses that really wanted to fuck each other.

"Oh Lord, please let Homer fill my ass with cum!" Ned said withh his hands together.

"I'm going to cum!" Homer said.

"Me too, Homner!" Santa said. Let's cum totgether!"

Both Homer ans Santa did, filling Ned and the Grinch up with eggnog until they were full in their poop holes. Then, it was Satna's turn to shine.

"Now to put you to slep," Santa said. He puled out his magic dust and put everyon to sleep.

* * *

The net nmmorning, Homer awoke from his dream and wet downstaris. He saw his family unwrappin the presents and they were all happy, ut Homer could not rember a thing that happened, but he rubbed his ass all the same. That was wen Flanders walked into the house.

"Hi Homer!"

"Ah shut up Falnder!" Homer said.

Santa, meanwhile, stood outside mmaking a gesture with his had as if he wanted to suck Homer's massive peen and laughed.

"Ho ho ho, see you agin next year, you big yellow fcuk!" Santa exclaimed.

(PS: Marry Christmaz and Happy ollidays! I hoep your days are filled with sexy Homer cheer and big buts!)


End file.
